


The Princess of Crime

by Casskins20



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: Six weeks in Havana Cuba, turned a whirlwind romance into something neither Red or Lily expected but with Lizzie & Dembe by their side, things change for the better.





	1. Prolouge

Black heels clacked against the concrete, the only sound besides the chirping of the early bird. The young woman looked around her before unlocking a silver Mercedes-Benz SLK200. Sliding into the drivers, seat and reaching for the briefcase that sat on the passengers side the young woman pulled the drivers door closed careful not to catch her coattails. Clicking the briefcase open, she gently flicked through the file making sure that she didn't lose any of the paperwork. Taking a deep breath she returned the file to the briefcase, closed it up and set it back into the passenger side. Turning on the engine of the Mercedes she commenced with all her safety checks before driving off to her next location. For a typical Monday morning, it seemed awfully quiet considering people should have been rushing to work, careful not to spill their over-priced cups of coffee and squeezing into over-crowded subway stations. Sitting down at a table in the park which surrounded this particular subway station, she noticed an untouched game of chess, surveying the area around her the young woman checked that she hadn't been followed before moving the White Queen unprotected and unguarded into the center of the board. Once again the young woman surveyed the area around her, uncertain if she had been followed by someone unsavory. A woman only maybe a few months older than herself seated herself into the empty seat opposite, calm and unnerved. "Red sends is regards" the second woman spoke, without so much as an introduction. "Of course he does, Elizabeth. That's what father's are supposed to say to their children, but what about as my husband? Clearly you haven't mentioned to him that we're meeting this morning otherwise he wouldn't just be sending his regards to his wife." the young woman huffed as she turned to face her step-daughter. To say this was a strange situation was an understatement. Being married to the Concierge of Crime wasn't where Lillian expected to be if you had asked her 5 years ago, but alas, her business trip to Havana, Cuba had indeed been one that she would never forget. Her former boss had sent her out there for 6 weeks in order to close a lucrative deal, although most of her evenings were spent being swept off her feet by Raymond Reddington. From their first meeting, the pair were smitten with one another and had a whirlwind romance before Raymond had decided that they should get married before he returned to find his darling Lizzie. Upon returning to the US herself 2 weeks later, Lillian discovered that she was pregnant. Despite every effort, she had tried to get in contact with Raymond so that she could tell him herself, yet she came up short or empty-handed. She had hoped that today's meeting would have finally been with the man himself but instead, she found herself talking to Elizabeth Keen. "How are you holding up?" Elizabeth asked as she changed the subject and avoiding Lillian's questions. "I'll be much happier if you could get me an audience with his majesty" Lillian scoffed in a mocking manner as she rolled her eyes at Lizzie's attempt to read her. It was typical and predictable of the profiler. "I'm supposed to be meeting him here in 20 minutes if you want to stick around? I'll message Dembe to make sure he doesn't disappear." Lizzie smiled as she stood from the table and reset it. Lillian nodded before abandoning the table for a secure hideaway, close enough so that she could still see Elizabeth but far enough away that she couldn't be seen. Looking down at her hand she could still see that she was gripping on to the briefcase, sighing in relief she knew it would be needed if she were to ever convince Raymond to settle down. Returning her gaze to watch the interaction between Raymond and Elizabeth, she spotted the signal from Lizzie to make her entrance. "Hello Raymond" she spoke as she stood next to her Step-Daughter. "Lillian! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since Cuba" Red coughed as he choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. "Yes well, I've been in contact with Lizzie here to arrange a meeting with you" she smiled as both women switched places so that Lillian could sit opposite Raymond. "Now before you say anything else, Elizabeth is here as a witness, for what I have in this briefcase." hoisting it onto the table with one hand and clicking it open with the other, allowing Raymond to see the contents. Slowly Raymond opened the file and thumbed through it, there before his own eyes he could see that Lillian had gotten their marriage accepted by the Authorities in America. As he continued through the pages, a small item fell onto his lap, thinking it was a bookmark, Raymond lifted it up so he could read what was written on it. "Positive. What does that mean, Lillian?" Raymond questioned as he scrutinized the stick in front of him. "I'm Pregnant, Red. It means you're going to be a father." Lillian smiled as she watched him process the information.


	2. Winter Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond couldn't have predicted the perfect scenario for his child to be born, but if he could have, this would have been it. Winter is meant to signify a fresh start, a clean slate if you will and this is why winter borns are considered the most forgiving.

Outside the safe house, the first snow the year fell, Raymond sat in the armchair sipping on some of his favourite bourbon. Dembe sat across from quietly watching his every movement and studying his facial expression. “You’ve changed old friend, for the better, I think” he commented, his eyes soft and hiding the eventual smile. “I certainly didn’t think I would be in this situation at my age” Raymond chuckled with a shake of his head as he set his glass of bourbon on the dining table. Upon hearing her husband laugh, Lillian slipped out of the four-poster bed in the master bedroom, her feet diving into faux fur-lined slippers before reaching toward the kimono the Raymond had insisted on buying for her. “She and Elizabeth seem to get on well” Dembe commented changing the subject slightly. Raymond was about to respond when he heard Lillian scream followed by a loud thud. Dembe got to her side first and helped her back to her feet. “Is everything alright, Lillian?” Dembe questioned, allowing her to lean against him. “I think the baby is coming” Lillian breathed as she looked at Raymond whilst gripping onto Dembe. “Call the clinic, I’ll get Lillian back into bed before calling Elizabeth” Raymond nodded to Dembe if this child was going to be born then his wife would be in comfort. Just as he was about to turn Lillian back towards the bedroom her waters broke indicating that she was correct. Several hours after Raymond wore a small hole in the carpet and Lillian endured intense labour with Elizabeth by her side. “Mr Reddington, your wife is asking for you” the midwife smiled as she popped her head around the door. Steadily Raymond stood and straightened his tie before following the midwife back into the bedroom. “Lillian, how am I feeling, my love?” Raymond questioned as he hovered by the door. “I feel fine, darling, I promise. Now stop worrying and come meet your daughter” Lillian smiled as she waved her nervous husband over. “My word! Is the Concierge of Crime speechless?” Elizabeth teased as she handed her newborn sister to her father after a beat or two of silence. Not a sly remark left Raymond’s lips as he stared down at his newborn daughter, his eyes wide with pure unadulterated love and at that moment he knew what he had to do. “Have you thought about a name for her yet?” the midwife asked slamming Raymond back to reality. “I’ve been thinking a lot about this and you can tell me if you don’t like it and we can all choose a name together” Lillian rambled slightly, almost losing her end goal completely. Closing her eyes, Lillian took a deep breath before continuing, “What about the name Skylar Rowan Reddington?”. Another silence fell over the family as they pondered about the name deeply. “I like it” Elizabeth grinned as she watched her father with her sister. “Isn't she lovely, Isn't she wonderful, Isn't she precious, Less than one minute old, I never thought through love we'd be, Making one as lovely as she, But isn't she lovely made from love, Isn't she pretty Truly the angel's best, Boy, I'm so happy, We have been heaven blessed, I can't believe what God has done, Through us, he's given life to one, But isn't she lovely made from love” Raymond hummed as he rocked Skylar to sleep. “I think the five of us are going to do alright you know.” Lillian smiled as she looked at her family. “Five of us?” Elizabeth asked surprised as she looked at her step-mother. “Me, you, your dad, Skylar, and Dembe” Lillian laughed as she took in the shock on Elizabeth’s face. “Oh yeah!” Elizabeth exclaimed before joining her step-mother in laughter. Quietly joining the small family, Dembe made his way over to his old friend. “She’s beautiful, Raymond. Not that Elizabeth isn’t, of course!” Dembe chuckled nervously. “I know what you mean, old friend. I would have hoped I would have had a son by now but I guess since I’m married now there’s always time to try” Red laughed as he looked at his wife and eldest daughter. Maybe, just maybe this time would be different, maybe this time he wouldn’t have to hide and he could actually be a family man instead of running away all the time.


End file.
